


Bloodied

by just_a_wallflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Human!Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_wallflower/pseuds/just_a_wallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to a baseball game and, whilst reaching for dropped change, gives somebody a bloody nose. Great going, Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breenwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breenwolf/gifts).



> AU!Derek in which he is a human and his family was never murdered. Ergo, he is actually pleasant.
> 
> Many many thanks to my wonderful beta Malia ([JaeMeridian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeMeridian)) for her hard work! She's a great help and I hope to forge a great friendship with her!

The last place Stiles ever thought he would be is at a baseball diamond. To watch actual game. Of course, Scott had dragged him here, chasing after some girl. Being the supportive wingman, Stiles tagged along with him. He regretted his decision the minute the California heat slithered along his skin, turning Stiles' cheeks a blotchy red with a sheen of humid sweat.

The game hadn't even begun, but Stiles was already thinking of his dorm. His cool room with his cool bed. It was nice to get away from the countless hours of studying, but Stiles much preferred the cool bliss of the library as opposed to the murky heat outside. He muddled through, however, glancing over his shoulder to where Scott was animatedly talking with his dark haired beauty about the virtues of lacrosse. The girl– Allison, Stiles remembered– was nodding, her arm stretched over to hold Scott's hand on the bench. 

Heaving a sigh, Stiles lifted himself from the bench and headed over to the concessions counter. “I'd like a, um, a bottle of water.” His heart fluttered momentarily in his chest as he looked at the man behind the counter. His hair was dark red, but his eyes were a bright blue. And he had the cutest smile Stiles had known. 

“That'll be a dollar fifty.” The man reached under the counter and produced a bottle of water, ice dripping from the sides. Stiles handed over the money with a smile, dropping the coins. His heart sank as one quarter rolled and fell off the counter, falling to rest next to his foot.

“Sorry! I, um...” He bent over and grabbed the offending coin and stood up, accidentally smacking his head against the man behind him. He hadn't the other man– dark hair, bluish grey eyes, stubble, and an expansive stretch of what seemed to be sculpted chest under a dark blue henley. “Shit! I... I'm sorry!” He dropped the coin on the counter and turned to look at the other man, whose nose was now bleeding. 

“Ah, doe. Id's okay. I...” He clutched his nose and headed off to the bathroom. Stiles grabbed his bottle with a quick sorry and thanks to the cute vendor and followed the other guy.

The other man was standing in front of the sink, his head held up with tissues pressed to his nose. Stiles did a quick motion, asking the world why me?! before doing a 360 and walking next to the guy, apologizing again. “Oh, my, god. I'm so so sorry! I didn't notice you.” He reached his hand over and stopped the motion, his hand hanging awkwardly between the two. 

The dark man did nothing but wave his hand in Stiles' face, dismissing the apology. Stiles took a step back and watched the injured man with a pained grimace on his face. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, darting his tongue out to lick his lips. “I'm so sorry. I...” 

The darker man seemed to get his nosebleed under control and he picked the napkins off his face, silencing Stiles with glance. He took a few tentative breaths through his nose, which was already bruising slightly. Stiles watched in worry as the other tested the healed nose, speaking when he deemed it safe. “It's okay. I should have let you get it.” 

“I'm still really sorry. Can I... Can I get you lunch?” His stomach jumped into his throat as he realized the implications of what he said. “Not as like a date! I... A peace offering? I'm sorry. I'm going to stop talking now.” 

The other man took a moment to regard Stiles, his face twisted in a seemingly angry smirk, which is why what he said next was the last thing Stiles expected. “I'd like that.”

Stiles did a double take, probably coming across as a spaz to the calmer man. “What?” His mind did not quite compute, sending his mind through a plethora of scenarios. 

“Lunch. I'd like that.”

“Oh! Right. Okay. Yeah. I can... Yeah. Um... I'm Stiles.” He stuck out his hand, his expression matching that of a confused Boston  
Terrier.

“Derek.” He turned around and washed his hands, using the wet napkin to wipe his face once more. “It's nice to meet you.” He took Stiles' hand and shook it, his face breaking into a smile that was to die for. Stiles' heart fluttered again at the contact, maybe holding the other's hand a little longer than necessary.

“Yeah. Great. Um... I'm still, you know, sorry for... That.” He motioned in the general direction of the man's– Derek's– face. Derek moved to exit the bathroom, holding the door open for Stiles, causing the pasty boy to blush from the closeness. He dipped his head to hide his expression, though his face was probably already red and blotchy from the heat. 

Derek led them back to the concession stand, his face smoothing out into a grimace that seemed to fit Derek perfectly. Stiles licked his lips, looking at the man and trying to figure out if he had changed his mind and decided to murder Stiles. 

Derek, however, looked up at the vender and asked for two hot dogs. He turned back to Stiles, his face taking on a softer expression again. Stiles took a moment, and a questioning arch of Derek's eyebrows, before he reached for his wallet and handed over the money for the hotdogs. Derek already had them in hand and walked over to the condiments, putting relish and mustard on one.

Stiles had assumed both hotdogs were for Derek, so he was unprepared for the one that was held out to him. “Oh, thanks!” He added the typical ketchup and mustard to his own, smiling nervously at Derek. His heart fluttered when he found himself on the other end of another of Derek's brilliant smiles. 

“We can sit over here.” Derek moved over and sat down at a table, setting his food down.

Stiles hastily sat down, almost throwing himself off the seat before he was on it. “Yeah. Of course. Um... What I said earlier, I didn't mean to say this was a date. I'm just repaying you. For hitting you, not anything else... Not that I'm suggesting you've got anything else to be paid for! I just... I'm shutting up.” Stiles focused instead on taking a bite of his food, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. 

Derek's eyebrow perked up and he looked amused. “You ramble.” Stiles looked up, a blotch of ketchup on the corner of his mouth. He swallowed and darted his tongue out to clean off the condiment. Stiles wasn't sure, but he thought Derek's eyes may have followed the movement. Of course, he wasn't sure.

“I do that. When I'm nervous. Not that I'm nervous! I'm just... I'm sorry.” He looked down into his lap, noticing Derek picking up his hotdog and chewing it slowly. Stiles resolved to silence, letting his mind run through several possible outcomes. 

Stiles would make a fool out of himself and choke on a hotdog. Derek would leave as soon as he was finished eating and never speak to Stiles again. That one was fine. Stiles was used to being left alone. Scott would come around and find Stiles and Derek eating together. Wait. That one was happening.

“Stiles! The game's over. Where were you? Allison and I are going to go catch a movie. Can I borrow your Jeep?” He glanced back over his shoulder at the cute girl waving from some distance away. He gave her a wave– sickening, really. 

“Yeah. Don't hurt my baby. I... Uh... I got food?” He motioned to the food in front of him, and Scott noticed Derek for the first time. “Scott, this is Derek. I, um... _Gavehimanosebleed?_ ” He scrambled the words, casting his eyes down at his food to take another bite, shame creeping its way into his belly.

“Yeah. Um... Cool.” He smiled at Derek and offered his hand. “I'm Scott. Stiles' best friend.” A handshake and then he took off, walking with Allison.

Stiles buried his mind in the food, gulping it down and frowning when it was gone. He glanced up to see Derek had finished as well and was wiping his face with a napkin. “I'm sorry about all that. He, um... I came here to–.”

“Wingman? I figured.” He set down his hands, folding them neatly on the table and looking at Stiles, making him nervous again. 

“Um... If you want, we can... Call this a date.” 

Stiles wildly glanced over his shoulder in search of the person Derek was talking to before giving the man his signature _Who me?_ expression. Had he a drink, this would be where he does a spit take. “A date?” 

Derek smiled and glanced down– nervously? – and straightened himself. “You could repay me by taking me out on a proper date?” He looked up at Stiles, his eyes bright and hopeful.

It took a moment for his mind to process what had been said, but he smiled and nodded vigorously at Derek. “Yeah! Um, sure. Yeah. Or... You should pick me up?” His Jeep was being commandeered by Scott, leaving him without a vehicle. Stiles was not sure about the situation, but the guy was hot, and seemed pretty cool.

“Of course. Yeah.” He took out his phone and exchanged it with Stiles so they could trade numbers. After the little ritual had finished, he checked the time and looked over at one of the fields. “I have to go. I'm playing.”

Stiles looked over at the diamond where a bunch of people were warming up. “Yeah! Of course. Um... See you later, then. Good luck.” 

Derek flashed a smile at Stiles again before standing up and taking both their trash and walking away. Stiles smiled and did a little victory dance. He got up and started walking to his car before he remembered it wasn't there. So he stuck around and watched Derek play. 

If Stiles began to fall in love with the way Derek ran or threw a ball, he didn't mention it. If he kissed Derek in the doorway to his dorms, he didn't tell his father. But he did tell Scott that Derek had smiled a lot through dinner and that he said Stiles was very cute. To which Scott replied with a good job and a high-five.


End file.
